Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household can include a base structure that provides support for a tub defining a treating chamber for washing dishes. Typically, base structures are metal and require fasteners such as screws and brackets to construct the base. Alternatively, the base structure may be made entirely of plastic. Plastic base structures require complex and expensive tooling, and are not easily modified as is often needed as the dishwasher is updated over the life of the product line.